The New Digital Era
The New Digital Era is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 5/14/2017. Story At the Hearthome City gym, a 15 year old boy challenges Fantina, the city gym leader. The boy has dark blue spiky hair, wearing a red jacket with a white collar, blue pants and red shoes. He has a bag on his hip, as he has determined expression. His Trapinch is on the field, taking on Fantina’s Drifblim. Fantina: Hugh, you have been a strong foe so far. Let us finish with a spectacle! Hugh: Then let’s get to it! Trapinch, go for Crunch! Trapinch dashes forward and leaps into the air, going to Crunch into Drifblim. Fantina: Too bad! Drifblim, catch it with Psychic! Drifblim’s eyes glow blue, as Trapinch is surrounded in the same blue outline. Trapinch floats helplessly in midair, as Hugh gives off a cocky smile. Hugh: That’s it. Now use Rock Slide! Trapinch chatters its teeth, as portals form in the air. Boulders fall from it, striking Drifblim with Rock Slide. Driflblim releases the Psychic, as Trapinch continues and gnaws into Drifblim with Crunch. An explosion occurs, as Drifblim falls back defeated. Referee: Drifblim is unable to battle! The winner is Trapinch, and the victor is Hugh! Hugh: Oh yeah! You did it! Hugh runs onto the field, picking Trapinch out and swinging it around. Trapinch chatters excitingly. Trapinch: Trap, trap! Fantina returns Drifblim, letting out a sigh of exclamation. Fantina: Good battle there, my darling. Now take a rest. Fantina walks over to Hugh, who is now petting Trapinch. Hugh stands to speak, though is still shorter than Fantina. Fantina: Well done, Hugh. You managed to defeat me with only your Trapinch. The two of you have such a powerful bond! I am proud to present to you for your victory, the Relic Badge! Fantina holds out the Relic Badge, as Hugh takes it. He holds it up into the air. Hugh: Alright! I got, the Relic Badge! Trapinch: (Happily) Trapinch! End Scene Hugh wanders through the streets of Hearthome City, heading back to the Pokémon Center. A large event is occurring at a convention center, with crowds pouring in. Hugh looks around in confused, when someone bumps into him. Girl: Oh! Excuse me! The girl keeps going past him, not stopping or turning around. The girl has brown hair up in two large buns with ponytails extending down from them. She has a large purse like bag, something visible from the top of it. Hugh: Where is this crowd going? Girl: The PC demonstration! Hugh: PC? Hm. I guess it would be a good idea to keep up with new developments. Hugh joins the crowd, making it into the convention center. The stage has a holographic screen like a computer system, with a computer, monitor and transfer device on the stage. Several people stand onstage, including Bill, Celeo, Lanette, Bridgette, Bebé, Hayley, Amanita, Fennel and Cassius. Also on stage is a tan boy about Hugh’s age. He’s wearing an unzipped blue jacket with short sleeves, with a light blue Hawaiian shirt underneath. He has brown hair sticking out of a red visor, periwinkle shorts and red sandals. Bill goes to the microphone, clearing his throat. Bill: Eck-hem. Hello, everyone! And welcome to the Sinnoh Technology Convention! Now, over the years, I have been fascinated with Pokémon trainers. I never had the capacity for it myself, but I love the idea of becoming a “Pokémon master.” However, I began to question how this could be accomplished, specifically on where to keep them. I began coordinating with my colleagues, one of them owning a ranch here in Sinnoh. If an individual trainer were to capture all the Pokémon in the world, topping at least 700 Pokémon, she would need a ranch larger than the region itself! So, we decided to create a storage system, in the realm of cyber space! The hologram screen lights up, showing the log in screen for a PC. The boy in the visor comes forward, winking to the crowd. Bill: This is Wyatt. A trainer that we have recruited to test our prototype system! Guarded by a username and password, these are personalized accounts very similar to one’s bank account. Wyatt logs in, as the monitor pulls up a storage box, filled with Pokémon icons. Bill: Now, this works in a similar manner to a bank, as long as we are on that topic. One can deposit and withdraw Pokémon at their liking, with no penalties on how many times it is done! One just simply chooses the Pokémon, and the command. Wyatt chooses a Pokémon icon, selecting to “Withdraw.” The transfer machine turns on, bringing the Pokéball there. Wyatt picks it up, smiling. Wyatt: Now everyone! I introduce to you, Meowth! Wyatt throws the Pokéball, choosing Meowth. This Meowth, however, has black fur and its whiskers curled back partially. The crowd chatters at this revelation, camera flashes going off. Wyatt: This Meowth is a regional variant obtained from the Alola region. Bill: Now, the Pokémon in the storage system are in a state of suspended animation, so they are essentially asleep while inside the system. This allows it so they can be stored away for long periods of time with no food or water. Hugh: How about love?! Hugh has made his way towards the front of the crowd, eyes flaring with anger. Hugh: If you’re storing Pokémon away for months or years at a time, where do they get the love and affection that they require to grow healthy?! Bill: Uh, (clears throat) To the Pokémon, almost no time passes when put into the system and when they’re taken out. They won’t even notice time has passed, so their affection will be the same afterwards. Hugh: So you’re preventing them from growing and aging properly! So when they come out of storage, they enter a world they no longer understand, with a trainer they no longer recognize! Wyatt: Dude, just chill out. If a trainer is to catch ‘em all, then we need to utilize our advancing technology to do so. Hugh: A trainer should form a bond with the Pokémon he can catch, not catch so many that he has to put them in solitary confinement! The crowd starts muttering and arguing amongst each other, as security guards begin approaching Hugh from behind. Wyatt: Now, now! Let us all calm down here! Hey, how about we have a battle? Take out some of that rage there? Then, we can have a more relaxed conversation. Hugh: Oh, I accept! I’ll show that the bond with my Pokémon will be stronger than yours with a heart of ice! Hugh climbs onto the stage, as Bill clears the way. He sits down, letting out an exhausted sigh. Bill: How did we get here? Meowth: Meow. Wyatt: Nah, not you, Meowth. I figure I have to go a bit stronger for this guy. Wyatt accesses the PC, as he withdraws a new Pokémon. He throws the Pokéball, choosing Crabrawler. Crabrawler: Cra! Hugh: Go Trapinch! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Trapinch. Trapinch: Trapinch! Hugh: Trapinch, go for Crunch! Trapinch runs forward with Crunch. Wyatt: Crabrawler, let’s knock them down a peg. Use Power-Up Punch! Crabrawler’s pincer is surrounded in orange energy, as it crab walks forward. Crunch and Power-Up Punch collide, the explosion force knocking each other back. Wyatt: Bubble Beam! Crabrawler opens its pincer and fires Bubble Beam, striking Trapinch and causing a new explosion. Trapinch skids out of it, injured. Hugh: Darn. We’re still not fully recovered from our gym battle. Use Earth Power! Trapinch stomps the ground, it forming cracks that release golden energy. Earth Power hits Crabrawler, who clicks its mouth to chatter. Hugh: Now Feint! Wyatt: Pursuit! Trapinch speeds forward as Crabrawler glows with a black aura as they ram each other. The two clash again and again, both of them getting tired. Hugh: Crunch! Wyatt: Power-Up Punch! Trapinch and Crabrawler collide with Crunch and Power-Up Punch, causing an explosion. When the smoke fades, both Pokémon are down. Wyatt: And that’s it! Now, don’t you feel better? Less frustration? Hugh returns Trapinch, scowling. Hugh: I see perfectly. That your invention is a Pokémon prison, desired by those who don’t want to take the time to care for their own Pokémon. A true trainer would make sure their Pokémon get the best care, not the least amount possible. Hugh walks off the stage, as Wyatt sighs in defeat. Wyatt: Well, can’t win them all. End Scene That evening, Wyatt and his Meowth return to the hotel where they are staying. In the lobby, the girl with buns in her hair is sitting on a couch. She wears a white shirt with a Pokémon Egg logo on it, with her sleeves all the way covering her shoulders being the color yellow. She wears a yellow skirt with black stockings. She has a large pink backpack, and a Ditto on her shoulder. Girl: Oh, what am I going to do? Wyatt and Meowth pass by the girl, her eyes watching him go. Ditto hops off her shoulder, Transforming into Meowth. Ditto Meowth: Meowth. Meowth stops, as Ditto Meowth purrs enticingly towards it. Meowth responds in kind, as the two go off. Wyatt notices, but just chuckles. Wyatt: Where you off to now? Little stink? Girl: Oh, I’m so sorry! The girl approaches Wyatt, shyly looking away. Girl: My Ditto is always so active, playing with friends by transforming into them. Wyatt: Ah, it’s all good. I’m Wyatt, by the way. Girl: Rosa. Do you, have a room here? Wyatt: I do. Do you? Rosa: I tried, but it’s full. And with the conference, the Pokémon Center was full too! I’m not quite sure what I’m going to do tonight. Wyatt: Aw, well I can’t just not help after that! Come on, you can share my room tonight. Rosa: (With a sly smile) Really? Sleep in a room, with you? Wyatt: Yeah, it’ll be fun! Unless you’re not comfortable with it. Rosa: Oh, no! I’m perfectly fine with it! Rosa approaches Wyatt and leans in, kissing him on the cheek. Rosa: (Softly) As long as you’re comfortable with it. Rosa walks towards the elevator, and Wyatt follows after. Main Events * Hugh, Wyatt and Rosa are all introduced. * Hugh reveals his Trapinch. * Hugh beats Fantina and wins the Relic Badge. * The PC storage system is introduced. * Wyatt owns an Alola Meowth and a Crabrawler, revealing he's from the Alola region. * Rosa reveals she owns a Ditto. * Hugh and Wyatt battle and have a draw. Characters * Hugh * Fantina * Rosa * Bill * Wyatt * Celeo * Lanette * Bridgette * Bebé * Hayley * Amanita * Fennel * Cassius Pokémon * Trapinch (Hugh's) * Drifblim (Fantina's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) (Regional Variant) * Crabrawler (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) Trivia * This episode introduces the three main characters of the series. * This is the second time that a gym battle is seen in the first episode of a series, after Vs. Sandshrew. * Despite not being the main character, Hugh is the main focus of this episode. * Hugh is the first rival character shown to battle a gym leader and obtain a gym badge. * The battle between Hugh and Wyatt was skewed, due to Trapinch having defeated Fantina single handedly before that battle. * This episode reveals both the first Regional Variant and Gen VII Pokémon of the Pokémon Tales franchise. * Wyatt was originally going to have a standard Meowth. The introduction of the Regional Variant Meowth gave me the idea to make him based from the Alola region, with the Pokémon switch being easy to do. * Rosa is revealed to be quite flirtatious to get what she wants. * The PC system was briefly mentioned in Desperate Call for Help. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles